Happy Birthday
by I'mSlowlyGoingInsane
Summary: It's Newton's birthday and Zero has got something very...special...in store... But what?


I.S.G.I: I wrote this like two months for meggie272 for her birthday...I've been procrastinating on putting it up on here...

**Inner: Shame on you and your procrastinating...**

I.S.G.I: Shut up...

* * *

><p>Newton taped the end of his pen on the desk impatiently while he listened to his young student, Zero, sigh in the background for what was probably the 29th time in the last hour...not that he was counting or anything like that...<p>

They had reached a halting stand still in the Megarig project, a problem that was keeping them from getting any further along and neither of them could figure out what exactly it was.

It was frustrating; both of them became enthralled with trying to figure out the problem, losing sleep and patience over it. Newton stopped his tapping when he heard Zero rise from his chair, he turned around to see Zero yawn and rub his eyes tiredly.

Maybe they should take a break.

The thought passed by Newton hazily, they had been spending so much time on this he forgotten what day today even was, though he had a small feeling today was important for some reason.

He smiled as he felt Zero come up behind him and wrap his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. Newton reached up with one hand and started stroking Zero's fluffy white hair softly.

"Mmm Master why don't we take a break, at least for today...?" Zero suggested in a quiet whisper, his eyes closed lightly and peacefully.

"You know I was just thinking of suggesting the same thing..." Newton gave Zero a small smile and Zero responded by burring his face in Newton's neck. Newton chuckled and patted Zero's head.

"Go home and get some rest okay Zero." Zero looked up at Newton with slightly wide eyes.

"Hmm, but what about you Master? Isn't today-" For some reason Zero stopped short and bit his lower lip a bit, gears in his head turning in thought. "Ehh...never mind..."

Newton raised an eyebrow at Zero who only smirked, his cheeks slightly pink. Zero released his grip from around Newton and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, leaving Newton alone to gather his thoughts.

Zero giggled quietly to himself once he was out of the room, as he thought Newton had completely forgotten that today was his own birthday. It figures though, Newton had done the exact same thing last year as well, leading to collective groans and facepalms from the other lab assistants when they all tried throwing a surprise party for him only to find out that the only person who didn't know about the birthday was the birthday boy himself. Zero grinned at the memory.

Looking over at the clock Zero noticed it was 1:00pm, perfect time to get in a few hours of sleep before putting his plan into motion. He headed down the hallway, stretching his arms out with a yawn.

"O-Oh t-there you a-are..." A small mousy voice called out quietly making Zero freeze in his steps, he turned his head to the sound to see a vaguely familiar young lab assistant standing in a door way a few doors away from where he was standing. Long cocoa brown hair hung down in low pigtails and mismatched blue and green eyes stared at him as if he were going to try and eat her. "We t-thought you guys w-were never g-gonna c-come out o-of t-there."

She looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm nervously, Zero took note of the bandages around her hand.

"Did you burn yourself again, Nemuke?" Zero asked, hoping he had gotten the girl's name right.

"N-No i-it wasn't m-my fault t-this time!" Nemuke waved her hands in front of her as her eyes widened. Zero sighed and she calmed down a bit, "S-So w-where's N-Newton, is he s-still working...?"

"Probably..." Zero muttered.

"H-He forgot a-again that t-today's his b-birthday, d-didn't he?" Nemuke asked, holding a bandaged hand up towards her mouth in a nervous gesture, Zero nodded and smirked.

"We've been so busy that I almost forgot as well." Zero rubbed the back of his head and glanced down nervously before looking back at Nemuke

It was silent for a moment and Nemuke just stared at Zero, he could tell she was contemplating saying something by the way she lightly chewed her lower lip.

"S-So...I s-suppose you didn't g-get him a g-gift...what w-with a-all the time you've spent w-working the past f-few d-days..." Nemuke looked away as if she were expecting a barrage of insults.

"Actually I've already got a plan figured out~" Zero smirked deviously and Nemuke tilted her head in confusion.

"A-Ah well I wish y-you l-luck on w-whatever i-it is..." Nemuke whispered.

"Thanks." Zero waved at Nemuke before continuing on his way, Nemuke waved her hand nervously back and Zero froze, "Oh and tell the others this, if they see him make sure no one reminds him it's his birthday or else my plan will be ruined."

Nemuke tilted her head in confusion once again but seemed to understand by the way she nodded and smiled nervously, "O-Okay."

"Thanks."

Newton sighed to himself as he sat down on his couch and stretched his arms out, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the rain that had started pouring down about an hour ago. He had tried staying an extra hour to see if there was any work he could have gotten done on the project but with no such luck, he finally decided to give up and go home after a lab assistant found him sleeping at his desk and thought he had kicked the bucket. The time on the clock was almost 5:00pm when he had gotten home, so much for 'an extra hour'...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Newton opened his eyes and glared daggers over in the direction of the door and then at a clock which read 8:00pm. Who in their right mind comes over at this time of night?

"MASTER!" Newton heard Zero's voice cry loudly from outside the door. His eyes widened and he found himself scrambling towards the door, almost tripping on his own feet as he reached over and unlocked the door in a hurry. Opening it up he saw Zero standing in the doorway, shivering a bit, Zero flashed Newton a smile as he stepped inside the house and Newton could see that his clothes were fairly damp, he wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Zero what are you doing coming over at this time of night?" Even though Newton _was_ glad to see Zero, it was still strange for anyone to come over uninvited to another's house, especially at this late a hour. Newton shut the door and raised an eyebrow at Zero who grinned widely at him; Newton was starting to get a bit suspicious.

"Because if I hadn't you would have completely forgotten what today was." Zero took a few steps towards Newton, who looked at him in confusion. Then he took the time to finally look at a calendar hanging by the door inspected it for a minute, then his eyes widened in realization and he slapped his own forehead. He had completely forgotten it was his own birthday, again... He looked back at Zero, his cheeks slightly red in embarrassment and Zero only shook his head.

"Well at least it wasn't a complete repeat of last year..." Newton reached up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling like a complete idiot, again. Now he finally understood why some of the other lab assistants had been giving him odd looks when he left, well aside from the incident that happened. Newton paused for a minute, debating on whether it would lighten the awkward mood he was feeling if he told Zero what had occurred.

"Are you alright, Master?" Newton turned his attention back to Zero who was giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed that this is the second year in a row I've forgotten my own birthday..."

Zero gave Newton a small smile and his cheeks turned slightly pink, "Oh yeah..." Zero reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small box about the size of the palm of his hand with a red bow wrapped around it. "H-Here..."

Newton stared at the small present in Zero's hands for a minute before smiling and taking it, swearing he saw something red poking through Zero's sleeves. Holding the present in his hand for a moment Newton took note on how light is was, a bit to light to have anything in it. Newton recalled last year Zero had thoughtfully given him the two silver arm bands that he always wore and that Zero had been nervous after he had opened the gift because he thought he didn't like them.

"Well are you going to open it...?" Zero's voice brought Newton back from his train of though. Newton blinked a few times and looked at Zero whose cheeks were a deep shade of pink, just what was going through that boy's head right now?

"Oh sorry." Newton apologized and smiled; he untied the red ribbon from the box and opened it.

It was empty...

"Zero..." Newton looked at his young assistant, "Just what is the mean-" Newton was cut off short when he felt Zero's lips on his, his hands gripped on the front of Newton's shirt tightly. Newton was left paralyzed for a moment as Zero pulled away and smirked.

"Happy Birthday, Master." Zero whispered. Newton looked at Zero when he saw something around Zero's arms – bows – two red bows, neatly tied around his wrists.

Newton smirked rather devilishly as he quickly put the pieces together in his mind, he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, pulling him close into a deep, passionate kiss.

He was _definitely_ going to enjoy his little 'present'.

* * *

><p>I.S.G.I: Hahahah What happens next is up to interpretation! I will tell you this...they had fun and that's all you need to know *winks*<p>

**Inner: I hate you- I wanted to see smex!**

I.S.G.I: *laughs* I know you hate me. Who knows though, I may post an 'extended' version if I ever get around to-

**Inner: DO ITTTTTTTT!**

I.S.G.I: I shall consider it. Until next time folks.


End file.
